Malícia
by Gaabii
Summary: Short-fic. Com o objetivo de tentar reatar os laços entre os clãs Black e Clearwater, Jacob procura Leah a fim de mandar um recado à Harry. Uma tarefa que se mostrava tão fácil acaba por tornar-se duvidosa diante da instabilidade da loba em seu caminho. (ler sinopse inteira na fic)


**Sinopse completa: **Leah, filha de Harry, chefe do clã Clearwater, sempre colocou sua rebeldia a frente de tudo e de todos, fazendo questão de esconder em seu nebuloso interior uma paixão doentia por Jacob, filho de Billy, chefe do clã Black. Por raiva do mesmo, a loba acaba por seduzir Sam, irmão mais novo de Jake, enlouquecendo-o e fazendo com que ele quase a tomasse a força. Por conta do ocorrido, os dois clãs, que a tempos se mantinham unidos, se separam. Com o objetivo de tentar reatar os laços entre os dois clãs, Jacob procura Leah a fim de mandar um recado à Harry. Uma tarefa que se mostrava tão fácil acaba por tornar-se duvidosa diante da instabilidade da loba em seu caminho.

**N/A: **Oi gente! Cá estou eu postando mais uma Blackwater ! Eu não consigo evitar...eu amo esse casal! E mais uma vez é uma fic Hot... fazer o que né :P hahaha. Essa fic é curta, terá no máximo 10 capitulos. Esse primeiro cap é bem Hot, mas os outros não serão tão sensuais assim...

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo Um: Possua**

– O que faz aqui?- rosnou Leah Clearwater, aproximando-se do homem que tanto lhe encomodava no recinto.

– Saudades de mim, Leah?- perguntou o moreno, sorrindo presunçoso, enquanto levava o cigarro mais uma vez a boca.

– Sabe muito bem que não é bem-vindo aqui.- sibilou a mulher, deixando transparecer todo o desprezo que sentia por ele.- Essa área pertence aos Clearwater.

– E sempre que nos esbarramos você faz questão de me lembrar.- murmurou o homem, revirando os olhos enquanto apagava o cigarro no cinzeiro abarrotado.

– Os Black não são bem-vindos.- disse a Clearwater, fechando os punhos para aplacar a vontade de socá-lo. Ele era tão presunçoso, tão cheio de si.

– Graças a você.- rebateu o moreno, transparecendo toda a rudeza que procurou evitar no confronto.

– Eu?!- perguntou Leah, rindo falsamente em seguida.- Que eu saiba foi seu irmão filho da puta que tentou me tomar a força.- murmurou, sentindo todo o desgosto daquele fatídico dia voltar a seu ser.

– Todos sabem que era você Leah.- rosnou o moreno, pegando-a brutamente pelo braço.- Era você que o seduzia, provocava.- dizia, arrastando-a para um lado mais escuro do bar.

– Ele não soube brincar Jacob.- murmurou a mulher, passando as mãos sobre o peitoral musuculoso do homem, coberto apenas por uma fina camisa social.

– Olha aqui sua vadia.- disse o homem, prensando o corpo quente e voluptuoso da Clearwater na parede. Estava cansado dessa sonsisse.- Trate de dizer a Harry Clearwater que Billy Black deseja falar com ele.

– Vai a merda Black.- rosnou a mulher, mas logo depois se arrependendo. O corpo do moreno encontrava-se ainda mais próximo ao seu. Sua respiração estava entre-cortada e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era como os olhos dele ficavam ainda mais negros quando estava puto.

– Você vai dar o recado.- rosnou o homem, fazendo com que os narizes de ambos se tocassem.

– Jacob.- murmurou a Clearwater, sensualmente. Toda aquela testosterona combinada aos gestos de alfa acabaram por excita-la.

O cheiro afrodisíaco da excitação da mulher rapidamente invadiu o corpo de Jacob, fazendo com que seus instintos se agussassem. Seu lobo interno rosnou e resfolegou em seu peito, ansiando para ser libertado.

– Não vai funcionar comigo, Leah.- disse o moreno, trincando o maxilar e se esforçando ao máximo para não beijar aqueles lábios carnudos traiçoeiros.- Você pode ter enganado Sam mas comigo esse joguinho patético não vai colar.

– Jake.- gemeu, deixando a boca entre-aberta enquanto suas mãos delicadas abriam a própria blusa de botões.

– Pare.- disse o homem, sentindo sua própria excitação ganhar níveis alarmantes enquanto seus olhos faiscantes percorriam cada pedaço de pele morena que ela lhe expunha.

– Seu irmãozinho não soube brincar.- murmurou a mulher, maliciosamente, enquanto desabotoava o último botão da blusa e expunha seus seios fartos e pecaminosos.- Mas será que você sabe?- perguntou, olhando-o com uma intensidade assustadora.

Nunca desejara Sam da maneira que desejava seu inescrupuloso irmão. Jacob sempre fora sua maior cobiça. Com Samuel era divertido mas com Jacob seria bem mais interessante.

– Como consegue se denegrir dessa maneira?- rosnou o Black, sentindo seu membro pulsar diante daquela visão. Ela era uma vadia, mais uma muito, muito tentadora.

– Uma mulher tem seus meios para conseguir o que quer.- respondeu a morena, deslizando sua língua ávida por seus lábios carnudos.

Jacob olhou-a com raiva antes de beijar com rudeza um dos seios da Clearwater. Era sexo que ela queria, então ele mostraria a ela com o que estava lidando. Mordiscou, lambeu e sugou com força o mamilo entumescido, arrancando gemidos baixos e sôfregos da mulher.

– Jake...- murmurou Leah, sentindo sua intimidade umidecer diante da masculinidade daquele homem. Ele era tão vil, cru, abrasador.

– Cala boca.- rosnou o Black, colocando os dedos de sua mão direita embaixo da saia que a mulher vestia até que chegasse ao sexo exposto da mulher.- Puta que pariu.- rosnou o moreno, em êxtase.- Sem calcinha?- perguntou, enterrando dois dedos no interior quente e apertado dela, fazendo-a gemer e convulsionar de prazer.

– Pronta pra te receber dentro de mim.- murmurou a mulher, olhando-o com malícia, os olhos verdes faiscando de desejo.

– Cachorra.- disse o homem, antes de abaixar as próprias calças e erguer o corpo da morena, fazendo com que ela enlaçasse suas pernas torneadas na cintura dele.- Prometo que não será nada prazeroso.- completou, estocando de uma só vez dentro dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

– Disso eu duvido muito, Black.- murmurou a Clearwater, rindo, recebendo aquele homem em seu interior com toda a sede que possuia.

– Quieta.- rosnou o macho, focando-se em acabar logo com aquilo. Estar dentro dela era tentador demais. Não podia negar que a loba era uma mulher belíssima, mas não seria ele um trouxa, como fora seu irmão, quando se trata de Leah Clearwater.

– Mas você adora quando eu falo seu nome, Jacob.- disse a mulher, arfando de prazer. Seu corpo febril e suado recebendo as investidas do moreno com vontade. Percebeu o quanto sua malícia afetava o autocontrole do Black e, sorrindo presunçosamente, lambeu os próprios lábios em antecipação.- Como eu sonhei que esse dia chegaria.- completou, olhando-o com os olhos verdes turvos de paixão. Uma paixão tão abrasadora e doentia que nem a inimizade conseguia aplacar.

– Então aproveite pois nunca mais se repetirá.- murmurou o homem, respirando com dificuldade enquanto o desejo de satisfação de seu corpo tomava níveis alarmantes. A maldita vontade de marca-la como sua veio forte em seu peito, mas tratou de trincar o maxilar, evitando que qualquer loucura fosse cometida em um ato tão inescrupuloso. Assim que sentiu o interior da mulher fechar-se sobre seu membro em um orgasmo violento foi que ele atingiu a liberação, convulsionando em rajadas quentes dentro dela.

A morena desenlaçou as pernas do corpo do homem enquanto afastava-se dele ajeitando as próprias vestes. Um sorriso diabólico brincando nos lábios rubros e inchados. Tal presução irritou o Black e a insatisfação com a atitude da mesma guiou-o à atingi-la de alguma forma.

– Você é uma vadia tentadora, Clearwater, mas nada que eu já não tenha visto ou comido antes.- falou, cuspindo as palavras como uma ofensa.

– Suas palavras são rudes, Black.- disse a mulher, rindo sinistramente.- Mas eu não esperava nada diferente vindo de você.- sibilou, fazendo com que o lobo a encarasse descrente.- Darei seu recado ao meu pai, agora se manda daqui.- completou, venenosa. Lançou a ele um beijo e saiu da escuridão de volta ao ambiente caótico do bar, não deixando de exibir seu característico rebolado, perfumando o ambiente com sua essência abrasadora.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gostaram? Querem que eu continue?

Deixem Reviews please ! Preciso saber a opinião de vocês !

Beijos e até o próximo cap,

Gaabii


End file.
